


Pledge

by Ner1a



Series: Greek Life AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ner1a/pseuds/Ner1a
Summary: To complete her pledge to Alpha Alpha Beta, the foremost alpha bending fraternity, Korra is given a straightforward mission: Steal the panties of one Asami Sato.  Her plan is simple enough, but no plan of Korra's stays simple for long.





	Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to @n1ghtwr1ter and @raedmagdon for betaing and style advice. I couldn't ask for better friends, or bigger inspiration.

“Korra, you can’t seriously be considering this.” Mako glared at the other alpha over the top of his drink.

 

Korra shrugged. “What’s there to consider? Get in, grab panties, get out, then it’s smooth sailing for the rest of college. And beyond, if Alpha Alpha Beta’s international reputation is anything to go by. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“See could ‘ill oo um make ih loo li an acfident.” Bolin slurped another mouthful of noodles, splattering his brother and friend with broth. Mako grimaced.

 

“Gross as my brother may be, he’s kind of right, Korra. This is  _ Asami Sato _ . Even if she weren’t rich enough to hire lawyers to get her out of anything and everything, she’s smart enough to make your murder look like the beginning of me and Bolin’s tragic backstory in the movers. I’m telling you, it’s not a good idea.”

 

Scoffing, Korra leaned back, resting her knees on the edge of the table. “You guys worry way too much. I’m the  _ Avatar _ . This is child’s play.” She blew a strand of hair off her face and closed her eyes. “Here’s how I’m envisioning this little plan. Mako, you have that super smarty math class with her, right? The one that has, like… three-hour lectures? I’ll wait until after that class starts, sneak in, do my business, and leave. I’ve even got some scent-blocking spray leftover from my last rut so she won’t be able to tell I was there.” Her confidence bordered on cockiness, and she brushed off the concerns of her friends with a wave of her hand.

 

Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. The class runs from 9-12 on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. We have a midterm next Tuesday, so that’s probably the best day for it. There’s nothing that would make someone miss an exam with a hardass professor like that.” Under his breath, he muttered, “I can’t believe I’m complicit in this…”

 

“It’ll be fine, Mako. You’ll see.”

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Korra knelt in the bushes next to the white marble building. The four-floored structure had once served as lodging for the entire student body, back when the university was founded, but had recently been refurbished by Future Industries—the brainchild of the father of the omega whose drawers she was about to invade. She laughed to herself. tealing something so trivial from someone worth millions? It seemed almost pointless. But the pride and acceptance in the eyes of the other alphas when she got back to the house… that would be priceless. That was what drove her forward.

 

While scoping out the place, Korra had noticed an upstairs window that was rarely locked. She let a soft gust of wind lift her to the roof, and knelt, creeping along the ledge until she was perched over the window in question. She lowering herself to dangle by her fingertips while she bent the metal frame of the window open. Silent, quick.

 

Despite knowing that Asami was in class, Korra was wary. Someone as important as a Sato had to have security—guards, at the very least, maybe even a guard animal or two. Korra grabbed the small bottle of spray at her belt. She’d made the purchase a few months prior, when the end of her rut coincided with the start of classes and she’d needed to walk across campus without enraging every other alpha in her vicinity. It masked her smell well—almost too well. She couldn’t even smell herself. Committed now, she sprayed it on her clothes and body, paying special attention to her neck and groin.

 

Looking around, Korra felt surprised at how large the interior of the building was. On some level, she had known it would be. These were the  _ Satos _ , after all. However, that also meant she had no knowledge of the interior layout, and randomly opening doors probably wasn’t the best plan.  _ The nose knows, I guess. _ She turned her face to the air and inhaled deeply, opening her mouth slightly to maximize the intake of aroma.

 

What she caught stunned her momentarily: a sweet fragrance of moonflowers and jasmine, a hint of spice that tickled her senses and brought out a strong pulse between her legs. Reining herself in, she set off towards the source of the scent. It had to be strongest in the omega’s bedroom, she reasoned, and that was certainly where Asami kept her more… intimate apparel.

 

Korra stopped from time to time to sniff at the air again, but detected nothing except moonflowers and jasmine on her trek through the house. The omega must not bother with guards inside the house, or else they’d all masked their smells like she had. Her nose failed to detect the subtle undertones of strange alphas and betas, stale and old, beneath the perfume.

 

So consumed was she with following the delicious smell that Korra overlooked the sounds coming from within the room she was approaching. The rustling and vocalizations were muffled by the door, but in her single-minded purpose, she ignored them. She also failed to notice how the scent grew fresher and more powerful as she reached for the brass doorknob, glowing softly in the morning light.

 

Opening the door, Korra was staggered back, colliding with a wall of pheromones. Her eyes took a moment to register the sight before her: an omega, naked, three fingers deep, back arched, crying out what seemed to be a nearly painful orgasm. By the time Korra’s brain finally registered what was happening, it was too late to stifle her gasp.

 

The omega started, grabbing at the sheets around her to cover herself, flushed with more than arousal. “What… who… how the blazes did you…  _ why are you in my room?” _

 

Korra stepped forward, against her better judgement. Arousal and nerves warred within her, but she swallowed them both down, determination rooting her to the spot. “I… um. Sorry. Look, I just. I was supposed to. Do a thing. And. Um. Why aren’t you in class?” 

 

Asami sighed, digging herself further into her sheets. “You can’t  _ guess? _ My heat’s being a royal pain. Now if you wouldn’t mind, get OUT and I won’t mention you being here. You stay quiet and I stay quiet and everyone will forget this ever happened.”

 

At the thought of leaving without her prize, Korra hesitated. “See… I was supposed to… well, Alpha Alpha Beta is doing hazing this week, and I’m supposed to, uh… not come back empty handed.” The Avatar shifted uncomfortably, the omega’s heat beginning to have a noticeable effect on the front of her pants. She tried to tug her skirt flaps around to the front as subtly as she could.

 

Unfortunately, Asami noticed. “Wait, you’re the Avatar, right? Korra? I’ve seen you on campus before. Maybe…” She grinned and let the sheet fall from her legs. “Maybe we can help each other.”

 

Korra’s mouth dried, eyes widening at the newly revealed expanse of silky skin. “What… uh… what do you…?”

 

Asami stood and sauntered over to Korra, letting the sheet trail behind her and finally fall away completely. “What I mean,  _ alpha,”  _ she said, running a finger down Korra’s chest, “is that I’ll let you leave here with whatever you need to appease the frat house morons. And you… you give me a little more than a helping hand.” She traced her fingers down Korra’s front to cup the rapidly swelling bulge at the join of her legs.

 

Korra gulped, taking a deep breath – which proved to be a mistake. Her arousal slammed to the forefront, blocking any previous trepidation. The omega’s scent, once overpowering even from the other side of the room, was enough to bring her to her knees when she was this close. She barely registered her knees hitting marble.

 

_ Fitting _ , she thought.  _ An omega such as this deserves worship _ . Korra reached out and ran her hands up Asami’s smooth thighs, blazing with the omega’s heat, to grasp at her hips and draw her forward. She let her breath skim across Asami’s cunt, glistening with her last release, already begging for more. Begging, it seemed, to be filled.

 

Korra took another deep breath, allowing herself to be drawn between Asami’s legs. She snaked her right arm between Asami’s knees, using it to pull the omega’s leg up to rest on her shoulder. Korra grasped Asami’s other hip with her left arm, holding tightly to keep the omega balanced. She wasted no time seeking the stiff bud of the omega’s clit with her tongue, flicking it gently. Asami’s gasps encouraged her, and a new swell of desire brought her head further forward.  _ More. Find the source.  _ She ran her tongue across the length of Asami’ss slit, gathering the dripping sweetness into her mouth.

 

“Korra… don’t tease,” Asami groaned as Korra’s lips encircled her clit, sucking gently. Korra hummed her appreciation, at once enthusiastic and awestruck by the sight and smell of the omega above her.

 

Leaving Asami’s leg propped on her shoulder, Korra brought her hand up to tease the omega’s entrance, slipping one finger inside. When Asami moaned and canted her hips forward, Korra added another finger, searching for the ridged spot on her front wall. When she found it, Asami clenched down and cried out.

 

“Yes, Korra, please… More, please…”

 

Korra didn’t make her wait. She curled her fingers and pursed her lips around Asami’s clit, sucking harder, seeking the omega’s climax. Asami’s walls fluttered, releasing pulses of come that Korra eagerly caught with her tongue. When Asami’s pussy finally relaxed, allowing Korra to slide her fingers out, the omega reached down to grasp her hair and pull her back slightly.

 

“I hope you don’t think you’re done, Avatar,” she rasped. “Fingers are nice, but that’s not what alphas are best with.”

 

Korra groaned as she stood. She dropped the knee on the shoulder to rest on her hip, and lifted Asami’s other leg to wrap around her waist as she rose, supporting their combined weight with impressive strength. Asami continued rocking her hips, grinding against Korra’s front, and the motions drove her to intense impatience.  _ Need in. Now. _

 

She spun, pinning Asami into the wall beside the door. Korra wrapped the omega’s legs around her waist and pressed into her, the curve of her erection sliding against Asami’s wetness through the rough fabric of her pants. Korra buried her nose in the beauty’s neck, searching for the source of the scent that captivated her, licking and sucking a mark below her jawline. Asami’s moans filled her ears, and she began to rock her own hips, losing herself in instinct.

 

“Korra, wait… wait.”

 

Korra pulled back with a whine, searching Asami’s face for signs of doubt and finding none. The omega’s hands found the tie of her skirt and loosened it, letting it pool at Korra’s feet. Her pants joined shortly after, and she breathed a sigh of relief as Asami freed her aching cock from her underwear, letting it slide through the wetness still gathered on her lower lips.

 

“In, Korra, please…”

 

Korra drove forward with a grunt, pressing the head of her cock to Asami’s opening. She let the slickness guide her in, rocking to ease the stretch while Asami panted heavily in her ear.

 

_ Spirits, she’s so tight… how is she so tight? _

 

Korra sighed when she bottomed out, the base of her shaft grinding into Asami’s clit as she rocked her hips. She took the omega’s neck between her teeth once more, nipping enough to leave a mark, teasing just short of a full bite. Her instincts fought against her, urging her to claim the omega.  _ She is ours _ , they told her.  _ Make the world know she is ours _ .

 

She pulled back, shuddering slightly before thrusting in once more. Asami rocked forward to meet her, drawing a groan from them both. 

 

“Harder, Korra. Now,” Asami demanded as Korra continued her careful, deliberate motions. She considered herself a gentle and considerate lover, not one of the “bro” alphas that dominated the frathouses and counted notches on bedposts. She could feel the pounding tension growing in the base of her cock, but instead continued her measured thrusts, careful not to push Asami too roughly into the wall.

 

Asami, however, seemed to object to the gentleness Korra tried to provide. She pushed Korra’s shoulders, causing her grip on the omega’s legs to falter. Asami growled, glaring at Korra as her cock slipped out. Slowly, she placed a hand on Korra’s breastbone, forcing her to stumble backwards across the room.

 

Before she knew it, the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. A firm hand in the center of her chest sent her sprawling onto the sheets. The needy omega immobilized her arms and legs almost immediately, as she placed herself above the alpha’s cock, slick dripping down to coat her length.

 

“This is my heat. You are going to fuck me like you mean it,” Asami growled, reaching down to grasp the base of Korra’s cock, where her knot was threatening to inflate. Korra gasped as heat and pressure wrapped around her length, and trembled when Asami’s cunt fully enveloped her.

 

The pace Asami set was brutal. Korra could scarcely make out how, exactly, she did that  _ thing _ with her hips, but it was exceptionally enjoyable. Her own hips, pinned as she was by Asami’s lithe frame, rocked upward. Korra tried but failed to match Asami’s pace. Overcome by her own lust, she focused on the sway of Asami’s breasts and the feel of her hips. Faintly, Korra wondered if the omega was like this all the time, and a flush of jealousy struck her at the thought of other alphas satisfying  _ her _ omega.

 

That possessive rush signaled her own end. Before she knew it, her knot truly was inflating, pulsing in time with the pressure of Asami’s inner walls. She shifted her hips, forcing her cock against the front of Asami’s tight channel. Asami gasped, eyes going wide, and tightened even further around her. When Korra thrust upward, Asami tipped her head back and screamed. 

 

Asami’s climax flooded the base of Korra’s cock.  _ Claim, mark, fill, breed, mine—wait, breed? No breed!  _ With an immense effort born of minor panic, she grabbed the omega’s thighs and lifted, preventing her from sinking down to take the knot teasing her entrance. The pounding in Korra’s shaft finally overwhelmed her, and she spilled inside Asami, shuddering. Pulse after pulse hit the omega’s cunt and dripped back down around her knot.  _ I can’t risk… not without asking. Suppressants... I should ask. Oh, spirits, I need to ask. I need to… _

 

As their orgasms tapered off, Korra used the last of her strength to tip them both onto their sides, slipping out of Asami on a tide of slick. They lay there panting for a few long moments, eyes closed, hearts racing. Her thoughts and feelings jumbled together as some of her arousal receded. She was proud of herself for her restraint, but her inner alpha grumbled unhappily. A small pulse of fluid dripped from her cock as she allowed her thoughts to linger on the thought of  _ omega, heat, unmated. _

 

Korra noticed a shift in Asami’s scent. She was pleased, but not satisfied, and an underlying air of desperation and desire stirred to life as they caught their breaths. Korra’s own thirst was far from sated. Despite emptying only moments ago, her cock hadn’t lost any of its hardness, and her knot still pounded with pressure. Her body knew that there was an omega in heat here, and made sure she was aware of her duty.

 

Asami finally cracked open her eyes. “That was wonderful, Avatar, but I hope you know you’re not leaving. Not until I’ve gotten all of you.”

 

Korra’s eyes widened. Startled, she scooted back across the sodden sheets, rising to her knees. The slight panic she’d felt before she came surfaced again, accompanied by the smallest hint of self-consciousness when the omega’s eyes roamed her body. She was uncomfortable with her half-dressed state, but her cock didn’t seem to share her shyness, jutting forward proudly. “Asami, are – are you sure? During heat, it could… I could…”

 

Asami chuckled softly, rolling onto her back. “Do you really think I could afford  _ not _ to take suppressants? You’re fine. Check the nightstand if you don’t believe me.”

 

Korra glanced over, and sure enough, there was a bottle, mostly empty, of extra-strength suppressants. That was all she needed to restore her confidence, and her arousal. She tugged her shirt awkwardly over her head, leaving her fully nude.

 

Asami moaned softly, admiring Korra’s chest before moving on to her toned stomach, defined from years of competitive bending training. The omega shifted over on the bed, lying back and spreading her legs, but Korra shook her head.

 

Narrowing her eyes, Korra summoned all the dominance she had been holding back. “You wanted me to fuck you like I meant it. So, I’m going to. On your knees, omega.”

 

Asami’s breath caught, but she began to comply, twisting her hips over to face the mattress. Korra’s lust transformed into impatience and screamed within her.  _ Inside. NOW. _ She hauled Asami backwards by the hips and placed a hand between her shoulder blades, pressing her face down into the sheets. Korra lifted her hand from Asami’s hip, long enough to line herself up. She tightened both hands on Asami’s hips before thrusting forward with brutal force, burying herself deep in a single thrust.

 

Korra pounded into Asami, drawing higher and higher cries from the omega. Dominance and pride overtook her, and the final agreement of her inner voice with the movement of her hips forced a roar of triumph. The roar tapered into grunts and snarls as Korra focused on her movements, and she gnashed her teeth against empty air in want of something to bite. A low growl burst from Korra’s throat the first time her knot, still swollen and hard, caught the omega’s entrance. She decided not to push inside just yet, preferring to bring Asami to her limit first.  Her cock was sizeable, but her knot was impossible without the aid of climax.

 

Asami attempted to force the issue anyway. Korra noticed just in time that the omega had risen to her elbows and was trying to force her body backwards, begging through her moans for  _ more, please, alpha _ . Korra dealt a hard slap to the omega’s ass before setting a hand between her shoulders again, forcing her back down.

 

“My knot. My pussy. My rules.  _ Mine.” _

 

Asami’s voice cracked with the force of her screams, and her scent swelled in Korra’s nose.  _ Oh spirits, she’s coming. _ Finally,  _ finally _ , Korra allowed herself to press forward, shortening her thrusts to ease the progression of her knot. Bit by bit she sank forward, each thrust punctuated with a groan, when she finally heard a low clicking sound, and her knot popped inside.

 

The tightness and heat were more intense than anything she had ever felt. The pressure within her burst free, and she spilled with a loud howl. Again and again, her shaft and knot pulsed with the rapid beat of her heart. Caught up in her own pleasure, Korra only faintly noticed that Asami was rippling around her. Her voice, it seemed, had finally been exhausted, and the omega simply grabbed the sheets in tight, pale fists and gasped through the shared pleasure.

 

Korra leaned over Asami’s back and sank her teeth into her shoulder. Not enough to break the skin, but she knew the omega would have a bruise there for the next week, at least— _ enough for anyone to know she’s mine _ . One of her hands slipped around Asami’s stomach, feeling a slight curve where her come had filled her cunt. Korra allowed herself a moment of preening before continuing down to the bud of the omega’s clit, slick and swollen. Rubbing in circles, she turned the tail of Asami’s orgasm into the start of another, shuddering as the tightness and heat around her increased once more. She spilled until she was finally empty, sagging against Asami’s back. Barely aware that Asami had stopped moving, Korra closed her eyes and drifted into an exhausted slumber.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

When Korra awoke a short time later, they had shifted onto their sides, her arms wrapped protectively around Asami. Her knot was still in place, but no longer pulsing, and she noticed with a grin that the omega’s breathing was deep and even—still asleep, it seemed.  _ Looks like I’ve done my job _ . She tightened her arms around Asami and burrowed her face into the crook of her shoulder, inhaling the scent of a well-satisfied omega. She lay there for some time, waiting for her knot to shrink enough to pull out. When it finally did, she pulled back as gently as she could, trying not to wake Asami.

 

Despite her gentleness, the flood of come and slick was enough to rouse Asami. She groaned and rolled over, blinking slowly at Korra. “Leaving already?”

 

Korra smiled softly. “Not leaving. Just cleaning up. Do you have towels nearby? That can’t be comfy.”

 

Korra and Asami both looked down over the omega’s body, zeroing in on the hand-shaped marks that adorned Asami’s generous hips. While Korra knew they would fade to light bruises quickly, Asami’s soft smile was the reassurance she needed.

 

Asami lifted a hand lazily and pointed across the room. “Chest at the foot of the bed. Bathroom is that door over there, if you want to wet any of them down.”

 

Korra rose from the bed with a sigh, stretching her muscles and popping her back. Before she made it back from the bathroom with a damp towel, Asami stopped her again, pointing at a large, ornate chest of drawers along the wall. “Top left drawer, in the back. It’s red.”

 

Korra narrowed her eyes in confusion, but opened the drawer, chin dropping at what she found. She almost missed it at first, the small slip of cloth soft against her fingers. She couldn’t believe the panties Asami had pointed her to covered anything at all, but she wouldn’t complain if Asami decided to prove how skimpy they really were. Her open-mouthed gape morphed into a grin as she returned to the bed.

 

“I assume these are for the frat? You… don’t actually have to do that, you know.”

 

“A deal is a deal, and Satos keep their word. But hand them over, I need to get them ready first.”

 

Korra watched, first in confusion and then in awe, as Asami drew the scant scrap of cloth between her legs, gathering a bit of their combined sweat, slick, come, and scent. Korra knew the smell would linger long after they had even been washed, and it would leave little doubt who had so thoroughly satiated this omega’s heat. The realization exposed conflicting feelings of both pride and bashfulness, but pride won out. She sat on the side of the bed and Asami traded the panties for the damp towel, which she used on both of them, hissing as she cleaned her cock of the remnants of their activities. She made to stand and retrieve her pants, but before she could move far, the door to the room burst open.

 

“Miss Sato, we’ve received delivery on the refill of your supp—”

 

Korra cut the servant off with a loud, involuntary growl. She rose to her feet with clenched fists and hunched shoulders, prepared to fight off the threat to her mate.  _ Wait, mate? _

 

“Korra, breathe. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

 

Korra sucked in a deep breath and consciously relaxed her arms and shoulders before turning back to the bed. “I’m sorry, Asami. That was… out of line. And I’m sorry for… well, now I guess the ‘no one needs to know’ part is kind of ruined, too. The scent spray must’ve worked a little better than I thought it would. I can go ask him to keep quiet, if you want?”

 

Asami chuckled softly, shaking her head. “Korra, I don’t care if they know. You’ve sated me like no one ever has. And this won’t be my last heat, either. I must admit… I want to get to know you as more than the pro-bending golden alpha everyone on campus rants about. If that goes somewhere, maybe you can help with my next heat too.”

 

Korra’s face lit up. “Coffee? Tea? Noodles? There’s this really awesome place over by West 5 th that serves amazing pho.”

 

Asami stood and stretched. “You did help me work up quite the appetite. But, uh… maybe we should find pants, first? And get that order to go. My heat’s not over, and Republic University hasn’t earned the right to watch… yet.”


End file.
